A remote parking assist (RePA) system is designed to autonomously park a vehicle. The RePA system is intended to be used when the operator is outside the vehicle. The operator triggers the RePA system to park or un-park a vehicle into or out of a parking space using a mobile device wirelessly communicating with the vehicle. Generally, in RePA systems, the mobile device communicates with the vehicle to initiate the autonomous parking maneuver. However, these RePA systems provide inadequate features for a user to intervene and manage the autonomous parking maneuver.